


Momma ignoring Jongie!

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Enjoy!, Little Space, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Little Jongie is enjoying a day with his momma, but his brothers come back and ruin his fun!
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Everyone, Choi Jongho & Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho & Park Seonghwa
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Momma ignoring Jongie!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabieJongho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/gifts).



> Little request from BabieJongho.   
> Sorry if it's not what you wanted, I just tend to not go in with a plan and it ends up however it ends up. Sorreh!  
> Enjoy.

“Hey baby” Seonghwa cooed down to the little currently laying over his lap. 

Jongho babbled back, big round eyes staring up at the older as he shifted slightly in his lap. Seonghwa looked down at the maknae and smiled fondly. It was just the two in the dorms today, the others had decided to take the other littles out for the day. Probably going to a park or something. Jongho didn’t want to join them. So, today was momma and Jongie day. 

“Does baby want some milk?” 

“Ye’ momma” Jongie replied back, albeit slightly slurred as he had slipped quite young. However not young enough to be completely no verbal. So, around 2.  
“Okay bubba lets go. Momma will get some milk for his baby” Seonghwa slowly stood, making sure he had a careful, secure hold on the kiddo. “Aww you’re so adorable!” He squealed as he looked down, his heat bursting at the cuteness of the youngest. 

The two wandered over to the small kitchen area and Seonghwa settled Jongho down in one of the chairs. He could walk, but when he was little, he preferred to be carried, as when he wasn’t in littlespace, he was the one carrying the other members most of the time. 

“Momma, is Jongie a good boy? Even though he didn’t want to go to park with bubba and Sannie hyungie?” The boy questioned. He felt bad, he wanted to go with his baby brother, hyung and appas, but he also wanted some time with his momma as his younger brother had been taking up most of the others attention lately as he got too stressed. 

Seonghwa, hearing this, turned around and immediately put the bottle down and went over to the boy. “Of course not baby. It’s fine not to want to go. I mean, it’s understandable, your mama and Sannie hyungie can get a little too hyper can’t they?” Seonghwa chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “But little one, you’re such a good boy. Mommas good boy baby”

Jongho beamed up at this, loving the attention and the love that was being aimed solely at him. 

“Mommas goo’ boy” He mumbled. “That’s right darling. Mommas good boy” Seonghwa gave him a small squeeze and went to collect the bottle off the counter. Then walked over to the boy and held his hand out for him to take. 

Jongho clung onto the hand immediately, using it to stabilise himself as he got up from the chair. Even though the boy liked being carried, it was a little difficult for them to do it constantly due to his build. But he understood. So it wasn’t too bad. He still took the outstretched hand with a smile.   
Together, they both walked to the lounge once again, hand in hand. 

“Come on baby” Seonghwa sat down and patted his lap, gesturing the other to sit. Jongho immediately sat down with a giggle, flopping down onto the elder. Seonghwa laughed at the action, gathering the boy in arms and giving him the bottle. 

Jongho took it and started drinking, eyes glued to the TV currently playing the show the two were watching before they went to get Jongho a bottle.   
Time passed as the two sat, contently, watching the TV, wrapped around each other. The door opened, signalling the others were home. Jongho huffed as he heard the other littles run in, calling out the caregiver that was currently with him. 

Don’t get him wrong, the boy liked having his brothers, but he really wanted to spend more time with his momma by himself. Without anyone else there.   
“Momma, momma I’cweam!” The youngest of the littles came in, shouting. Hongjoong. Jongho got annoyed as his momma began paying attention to his bubba instead of him. But Seonghwa had been with him for ages before today! Jongho never gets to cuddle with momma. 

Taking one last look at the rest, Jongho quietly slipped out of the room, walking to his shared one. Tears began to trickle down his face as he felt alone, listening to all the laughter and happiness come from the other room. 

Walking to his bed, he grabbed his stuffie and sat down, plopping on his straightened covers. “Why is Jongie aww alone?” He whispered to the stuffed animal as if it was going to reply. “Stupid teddy no tawk” He huffed. 

He decided to get under his covers and hide, sobs still wracking his frame. 

Quietly, the door creeped open, light from the hallway poking through the gaps, a dark silhouette also appearing, scaring the boy. He covered his mouth with his hand to cover up his breathing, thinking it was gonna be a monster. 

“Jongie? Where are you baby?”

It was dada. His other half. Yunho. 

This caused more sobs to wrack the boys’ body. Quick footsteps made their way over to his bed then he felt it dip. 

“Darling? Why are you upset huh?” 

Soft, large hands began to rub up and down his back. Slowly, he began to peel the covers back, revealing his blotchy, puffy face. Stained with tears. 

“Oh baby” Yunho said, collecting the little in his arms and onto his lap. He was still sobbing. “Calm down little one, we don’t want to feel poorly now do we baby?” Yunho comforted. 

“Dada” He stuttered as he sobbed. 

“What’s been bothering my little prince huh?”

“Hate bubba” He mumbled out so quietly that Yunho had to ask again just to make out anything he said.

“What was that precious?”

“Hate bubba. He take momma away from Jongie!”

Oh. 

“Baby, don’t worry. Why don’t we talk to momma then huh? And bubba isn’t taking momma away darling. So calm down prince. Momma love Jongie just as much as he loves bubba” Yunho reassured, unsure of what to do in this situation. Any of the mums were better at this sort of thing. 

He gathered the boy and situated him on his hip, carrying the still crying boy on his hip. When they entered the lounge, everyone turned their heads when they heard the crying. The two littles gasped and jumped up, ready to give their middle brother hugs. That was until Jongho shot one arm out, pushing the two into each other, causing them to fall on each other. 

More cries echoed around the dorm, the caregivers shot up, splitting off into groups and took the, now crying eldest and youngest out of the room. 

“Hyung, stay” Yunho whispered as Seonghwa was about to get up and follow. He glanced up at the two and slowly lowered himself back down. “What’s going on Yunho?” 

“Tell momma what’s wrong Jongie” Yunho convinced, sitting down on the sofa next to their eldest hyung, Jongho now in his lap. 

“Momma ignore Jongie! Jongie hates hyungie and bubba!” The poor boy sobbed out, sounding heart broken. 

“Baby, no darling. Momma isn’t ignoring you baby. Momma didn’t mean to make you feel that way little one.” Seonghwa quickly said, sounding shocked that the boy would even think that. He reached out, lifting Jongho onto his own lap and smothered the boy with a hug.

“Momma doesn’t mean to pay more attention to others baby doll” Seonghwa said as tears began to fall from his own eyes. Has he been ignoring this lil bean?   
“See Jongie? It’s okay.” Yunho said, hand rubbing the boys back in comfort. 

“Tell you what, momma and Jongie can have a day every week where it’s just us yeah baby?” The little immediately nodded his head in agreement, snuggling down into his momma.

“But Jongie, we know it’s not nice to push, don’t we baby?” Yunho reminded the two of what happened just moments before, causing them to both turn to him, Jongho with a pout. 

“Jongie sorry momma, dada. I don’t mean to” He sulked out. “Okay baby, just apologise to them okay? And that will be it” Seonghwa decided, not wanting to be too harsh on the boy, knowing he wouldn’t act out further. 

Jongho jumped from his caregivers’ lap and ran to the room in which his brothers were in, the other two following closely behind. He opened the door and paused when he saw all the faces look up at him, two of them as tear stained as his own. He expected the others to look angry, but they just looked at him with warm smiles on their face.

Quickly, he jumped onto the floor where the other two were and joined the hug the other two were having, fearing being pushed away. “Jongies sorry!” He cried out. No tears fell for any of them, they were all cried out at this point. Small and large arms wrapped around him, enclosing him in a tight hug. “It’s okay Jongie. We forgive you!” The eldest called out. 

He was all forgiven, and they stay wrapped up in a cuddle pile for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof-   
> I'm taking Mingis advice and dropping out after only one day back. Oops.  
> Plus, I think I just burst my ear drums. Owie!


End file.
